As the Clock Strikes Midnight
by HideBehindASmile72
Summary: A drama I wrote for Creative writing last year. It's a murder mystery kind of resembling the game/movie clue. :D


...As the Clock Strikes Midnight

Characters:

The Butler- A mysterious employee of the mansion whose identity and motives remain a mystery.

James Percy- An old-fashioned man who appears to have good morals, but his motives and his background seems to be very foggy.

Leviticus Lester- An older man who is a retired veteran from the Vietnam War. After witnessing so much death, he has become very stubborn and somewhat insensitive and isolated.

Christopher Atwell- An intelligent, young, ex-professor from a local university who was fired for unknown reasons.

Edwin Marshall- A young man who grew up as an orphan without ever knowing whom his parents were. Annette Morgan- An aged woman in her seventies who seems to be a motherly woman, but will do whatever it takes to fulfill her own purposes.

Addy Fortworth- A very young woman in her late twenties who is somewhat immature and hard to handle at times.

Ranalt Thurlowe- An extremely wealthy and powerful middle-aged woman who constantly strives to be the center of attention.

Chloe Alcott- A very youthful woman in her early thirties whose seven individual husbands each suspiciously disappeared.

On a dark, eerie, September evening in modern-day England, eight dark figures cross the unkempt lawn of an aged mansion. The driveway is packed with vehicles ranging from corvettes to limousines and even an aged hippie van. The mansion in question towers above the guests with its seventeenth century architecture and grand design. As the cold rain pounds on the rough driveway, thunder and lightning crash overhead like an erupting war. The eight figures finally reach the front door of the mystifying mansion each clutching a personal invitation in their hands. The shrill door creaks open and an uncluttered man in a glossy black suit stands in the doorway as a striking full moon illuminates the night sky above.

**The Butler**: (Darkly) Welcome. Please follow me.

**(****The guests stalk up the stairs and enter the dim-lit foyer.)**

**Chloe****: **(With disgust) Someone needs to pay the maid a bit more.

**The Butler**:(Sarcastically) I'm sorry; I'll get right on that.

**(The butler leads them into a fire-lit lounge and the guests proceed to be seated.)**

**The Butler**: I suppose you are all wondering why you received anonymous invitations in the mail urging you to pay a visit to this suspicious mansion in the middle of seemingly nowhere, right?

**Guests**: (In unison) Yes!

**The Butler**: Well, it has been at my master's request that I am to inform you of why you are here. You have all at some point in your lives crossed paths with my master, Madam Jackelyn Mackenzie. I have also been asked to notify you of her requests.

**Edwin**: (Interrupts) Yeah, so? What's in it for us?

**The Butler**: (Sarcastically) I am astonished by your lack of greed Mr. Marshall! Bravo to you!

**Ranalt**: C'mon butler! Tell us what you need to say so we can be on our way!

**Addy**: (Giggles) Hey! You made a rhyme!

**Ranalt**: (Annoyed) No way! I didn't notice!

**The Butler**: (Sarcastically) Anyway… As I was saying before I was politely interrupted for very necessary purposes; Madam Mackenzie wishes to find a relative worthy of inheriting her wealth and personal belongings.

**(Chattering and excitement rapidly spreads through the room like wildfire.)**

**Ranalt**: (Snootily) It shall ultimately be me to be the one worthy of inheriting her stuff no doubt!

**Chloe**: (Arrogantly) The only thing you'll ever be worthy of is a facelift and some makeup granny!

**Ranalt**: I resent that statement Miss I-can't-keep-a-husband-to-save-my-life!

**(The room abruptly quiets down to absolute silence as the guests gaze in Ranalt and Chloe's direction.)**

**Christopher**: (Shocked) You two know each other?!

**Ranalt**: (Regretting her choice of words) Of course not! I just assumed by her fancy clothes and her lack of a diamond on her finger that…

**Chloe** (Interrupts) No sense in lying to them…

**Ranalt**: Fine! Yes! We do in fact know each other. She used to be my publisher…

**Leviticus**: Oh, you're a book writer?

**Ranalt**: (Sarcastically) No. I'm a firefighter…

**Chloe**: (Interrupts) Yes. She's extremely wealthy already too. She has absolutely no need for any more cash! But if you must know, yes, I use to work for her until she fired me after the success went to her head and she decided that I wasn't good enough for her stupid novels…

**Ranalt**: I think you forgot to mention the seven husbands of yours that seemed to vanish from the face of the earth.

**Chloe**: (Changing subject) So butler; Tell us more about this Mackenzie lady…

**The Butler**: (Confused) Okay… Madam would like to meet with each of you privately sometime tomorrow afternoon to get to know you all a bit better before making her decision.

**James**: (Angry) You mean we have to stay the night in this hunk of junk mansion?

**The Butler**: (Ignoring James' remark) In the meantime, Madam's fabulous French chef is in the kitchen preparing dinner. Please feel free to make your way to your rooms upstairs and explore the mansion a bit more.

**(No one moves as the butler dismisses himself from the room and heads to the kitchen to check in on the dinner preparations.)**

**Annette**: (Breaking an awkward silence) Soooo….

**Edwin**: So what are we supposed to do? We don't even know this Mackenzie person…

**Annette**: I say we take this opportunity to get to know one another a bit better!

**Chloe**: Granny number two is right. There's nothing better to do… But seriously, try not to sound so… Hallmarky?

**Christopher**: (Chuckling) Nice word choice!

**Chloe**: (Ignoring Christopher) So Levi, can I call you Levi?

**Leviticus**: Whatever.

**Chloe**: Okay. So, we haven't heard much from you. What do you do for a living?

**Leviticus**: I'm a vet from Vietnam.

**Chloe**: (With a twinkle in her eye) Oh, how interesting!

**Ranalt**: Oh please Chloe… You don't need an eighth!

**Chloe**: I resent that statement!

**Christopher**: Ladies! Please just stop! There are plenty of us men to go around!

**(All the women in the room look in his direction and shoot him dirty glances. Christopher sinks into his chair in resentment of his comment.)**

**Chloe**: So James…

**James**: Don't look at me, no skeletons in my closet!

**Chloe**: Oh c'mon! Everyone has a bit of dirty laundry…

**James**: I'm a regular at the Laundromat.

**Addy**: That was a really weak comeback James… Seriously.

**Leviticus**: (Suddenly rejoining the conversation) Tell them about your little web of lies with the army, won't you James?

**James**: (Tilts head) I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!

**Leviticus**: Oh c'mon! You faked an injury to avoid the draft for Vietnam!

**James**: (Turns to the group) Don't believe his blatant lies! I was being cared for daily by a certified nurse!

**Leviticus**: That's funny; I see to recall the nurse in question was a woman your age. I believe she went by the surname Morgan?

**(The others in the room gasp and look in Annette's direction with shocked expressions on their faces.)**

**Annette**: (Dumbfounded) I don't know what to say. I'm absolutely speechless!

**Leviticus**: Well if that isn't a confession…

**James**: What? Do you feel the need to rub this in my face? You don't think I don't feel bad for dishonoring my country like that? Oh wait; I know what this is about! You're just bitter that Annette was mine by the time you came home from war!

**Leviticus**: That's ridiculous! I never loved Annette!

**Annette**: (Annoyed) Oh really? Is that why you felt the need to blackmail me into divorcing James?

**James**: (Speechless) You did what?!?

**Annette**: I'm sorry James. He threatened to expose our plot to keep you out of Vietnam unless I filed for divorce.

**(James swiftly springs up from his chair and begins to go after Leviticus across the room with his fists clenched. Annette prevents a clash and suggests they cool down.)**

**Edwin**: (Attempts to move on) So Christopher; anything you feel needs to be said?

**Christopher**: Absolutely not! Do I strike you as a man of conflicts and scandals?

**Addy**: Funny you should use the word scandal professor!

**Chloe**: (Shocked) Professor?! Scandal?!

**Christopher**: Yes. I was a professor at the local college for eight years. Leaving that place was the best decision I have ever made!

**Addy**: Excuse me professor Atwell, but I do not believe you left on your own accord!

**Edwin**: (Interested) Hmm! Now we have some conflict! So tell me Addy, were you a student of Mr. Atwell here?

**Addy**: Yes! He was the most sexist pig I have ever known! Flirting with all of the girls in class! How repulsive!

**Christopher**: I seem to recall that you were the one who wished to pursue a relationship with your professor?

**Edwin**: WHOA! You two have a history?

**Christopher**: (Reluctantly) Regretfully; yes. We dated for approximately five months. Addy here couldn't keep her mouth shut and blabbed to all her friends and word got out that a professor was seeing a student. I regret those actions every day of my life…

**Chloe**: (Wanting to change the subject) So that leaves us with little Edwin here! What shocking gossip can be revealed about you Mr. Marshall? Are you a wanted criminal on the most wanted list? Kill anyone? Light anything on fire?

**Edwin**: I'm thinking I'm pretty much clean actually.

**Chloe**: So you're not one of the messed us kids who go psycho on their parents and end up in the streets?

**Edwin**: I never knew my parents. They gave me up for adoption two weeks after my mother gave birth…

**Chloe**: (Resentfully) Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.

**Edwin**: No problem really. My uncle tells me that my mom turned out to be a really rich and selfish bitter woman.

**Chloe**: (Changing the subject again) Okay then! That's everybody! What are we supposed to do now?

**Ranalt**: Well we could always turn in for the night.

**Edwin**: Sure. It's ten o'clock. That's late enough for me.

**(The eight people pace through the mansion to the stairs in attempts to find their rooms. Meanwhile, the butler walks out from behind the revolving bookcase in the lounge where he had been watching the guests' quarrels.)**

**The Butler**: (Chuckling to himself) I wonder if any of them are going to bed hungry…

**(A few hours later, all of the guests were sleeping soundly in their rooms only to be abruptly woken up by sharp and deafening raps on their doors.)**

**The Butler**: (Hysterical) Alright! Which one of you did it?!

**(The guests begin to groggily enter the hallway to see what the source of the commotion is.)**

**The Butler**: I'll ask again! Which one of you is a cold-blooded murderer?!

**(Everyone is suddenly wide-awake and very cautious.)**

**Ranalt**: (Alarmed) WHAT?!

**The Butler**: (Miserably) I was just making my final rounds when I discovered the bloody lifeless corpse of my beloved and innocent master draped over the back of a couch in the lounge.

**(Conversation erupts throughout the hall as the guests discuss who could possibly take the life of a woman they don't even really know all that well.)**

**Addy**: Are you sure she's really dead?

**The Butler**: (Sarcastically) Of course not. This is just a plot to scare you all. Did I mention there's a terrorist in the library and a thief robbing the mansion as we speak?

**Chloe**: (Frantically) This is no time for wisecracks you imbecile! Someone among us is a murderer! Who's to say one of you doesn't have a gun in your pocket or a knife in your purse!?

**The Butler**: (Aggravated) So what do you propose we do Miss Alcott? And what makes you think that you aren't a component of the suspect list?

**Chloe**: Well we need to find the killer obviously! And as for me being a suspect, that's just plain ridiculous! I'm **not** one of those psychos who run around killing people!

**James**: (Accusingly) Who's to say it wasn't you who killed her, Mr. butler? I mean, you didn't even introduce yourself. We don't know who you are, what your name is, in fact, how do we know you're even her butler?

**Addy**: They always say the butler did it…

**Leviticus**: (Questioningly) You seem to have put a lot of thought into that theory James…. Are you sure you aren't the one who did it?

**Addy**: This is ridiculous! I need to get out of here before I'm a victim! Out of my way!

**(Addy attempts to make a break for it out of the hallway to escape the mansion as the rest of the group attempts to hold her back.)**

**The Butler**: (Heatedly) Don't even think about it! That little escapade pretty much ups you on our list…

**Christopher**: We need to go examine the body to see if we can find any evidence!

**James**: Yes! Let's go!

**(The guests along with the butler file out of the hallway and make their way toward the lounge. As they arrive, they discover that the body is missing but a trail of blood has developed through the room.)**

**The Butler**: (Flabbergasted) What the…?! Where'd she go?

**Addy**: A terrorist and a burglar don't sound so unreasonable after all…

**The Butler**: (Infuriated) You scoundrels! Whoever did it took the liberty of hiding the only known evidence; the body!

**Leviticus**: Well you know: unless someone is bleeding profusely and we haven't noticed, someone did in fact get killed tonight!

**James**: Well is there anything that suggests who may have done it?

**The Butler**: (Annoyed) Of course not! What are you expecting: A confession letter?

**James**: (Ignoring the butler) Any suggestions of a struggle or perhaps a weapon?

**The Butler**: (Muttering) Who would be stupid enough to leave the weapon behind?

**James**: (Getting irritated with the butler) Where does the blood trail lead?

**Christopher**: Well, this is perplexing…

**The Butler**: What?

**(Christopher points to the end of the trail that stops at the foot of a bookcase.)**

**Addy**: Whoa! What the heck?

**The Butler**: It's simple you morons!

**(The butler quickly races over to the bookcase and pushes on it to reveal a secret passageway.)**

**Chloe**: (Puzzled) How the heck did you know that was there?

**The Butler**: I have worked here for half of my lifetime you know…

**Ranalt**: I would say knowing secret passageways would be another strike against you Mr. butler!

**The Butler**: That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard in my life!

**Christopher**: Could you all just shut up so we can go?

**Ranalt and the Butler**: (In unison) Whatever!

**(Ranalt trails Chloe and the rest of the guests as the butler glares at her before stepping through the doorway. Christopher takes the lead as they proceed into the unknown hallways of the passageway.)**

**Ranalt**: (Revolted) This is disgusting! How much blood can one person lose?

**The Butler**: (Sarcastically) I have no idea, a quart or six…

**(The guests continue further into the passage.)**

**Addy**: So what is this accomplishing?

**Christopher**: Well: one would expect that a trail of blood would lead to something of interest you know…

**Addy**: Yeah. But what exactly are we expecting to find? I mean; we find a body, and then what? It doesn't really solve anything…

**The Butler**: Is that hesitation? You would be the last one I would expect to be capable of murder!

**Addy**: Don't even go there!

**The Butler**: (Frustrated) Oh I'll go there! I wanna know who did it already!

**(After pacing the equivalent of a mile or so, the exhausted group reaches a split in the path leading in two different directions.)**

**Ranalt**: (Irritated) Now what do we do!?

**Christopher**: Well. We should probably split into groups and go separate ways to cover both passages. But what the…?!

**The Butler**: (Questioningly) What is it?

**Christopher**: You didn't notice?

**The Butler**: (Annoyed) Obviously…

**Christopher**: The blood trail ends here!

**Edwin**: Oh wow! He's right! What happened there?

**Addy**: (Obnoxiously) Maybe she ran outta blood!

**The Butler**: Oh my God. How can you even say such a sadistic thing?

**Ranalt**: Yes! Maybe she really is the kil…

**Chloe**: (Interrupting) Save it Ranalt… We've heard it all before…

**Addy**: Well… it's just a thought…

**Leviticus**: Well it's very probable that the killer realized he was leaving a trail from dragging the body, so they decided to carry the corpse?

**Christopher**: (Distantly) Interesting and intricate theory for an innocent man…

**The Butler**: (Ignoring all side conversations) Well anyway. Let's just split up now. I'll go with Christopher, Chloe, Ranalt, and Edwin down the tunnel on the right. Leviticus, Annette, James, and Addy will take the other one. Good?

**(Muttering breaks out amongst the guests but they all decide to just go with the butler's plan by dividing into these groups and proceeding down their hallways.)**

**The Butler**: Well, it seems we've quite a bit of ground to cover. Let's get to know each other a bit better, shall we?

**Ranalt**: Oh trust me. We already know more than enough about each other.

**Christopher**: With the exception of Edwin here…

**Edwin**: I already told you! I have nothing to hide! My parents abandoned me when I was only two years old.

**Chloe**: Wait wait wait! You said you were given up for adoption two weeks after you were born!

**Edwin**: Whatever. It was a long time ago and I'd rather not talk about it.

**Christopher**: On the contrary, I think you need to discuss it with us. After all, we all spilled our guts.

**(Everyone glares at Christopher)**

**Christopher**: What?! It's just a figure of speech…

**(An awkward silence follows.)**

**Edwin**: (Breaking the silence) So anyway…

**Chloe**: Get talking Edwin.

**Edwin**: What the heck do you want me to say?

**Chloe**: Oh I don't know… How about you discuss your childhood? Don't even try to tell me that you lead life as an angel. I can just see in your eyes that you had a rough childhood…

**(Tears start to form in Edwin's eyes.)**

**Christopher**: Lay off of him! Can't you see the emotional pain he's in right now?

**Ranalt**: (Powerfully) For God's sake boy! Man up!

**Chloe**: Wow Ranalt. How heartless can you be? You don't even know this boy!

**(Edwin continues to sob.)**

**Ranalt**: (Angrily) I can treat my son however I want, thank you!

**(Everyone gasps.)**

**Chloe**: Oh wow. Are you serious?

**Edwin**: (Whispers) Mom…?

**Ranalt**: Yeah. Whatever. Move on and grow up.

**Edwin**: You seem to be the master of moving on aren't you mother?

**Ranalt**: Don't you use that tone with me!

**Edwin**: You're not my mother. You've made it perfectly clear that you want nothing to do with me.

**Ranalt**: I'm sorry Edwin. It was really for the best.

**Edwin**: How is abandoning your own child the responsible thing to do?

**Ranalt**: You don't understand you foolish little boy.

**Edwin**: (Snappy) I'm no mere child mother. I am a grown man now! Care to explain why you felt the need to put me through the misery I've had to deal with? The orphanage was definitely no day in the park. I left there and was forced to live on the streets constantly worrying if I would be able to eat that night or not. Do you know what that feels like mother?

**Ranalt**: You must understand that it really was for the best! We only wanted you to lead the best life you could!

**Edwin**: (Agitated) You think I enjoyed my childhood?

**Ranalt**: Just shut up and listen please! Your father and I were foolish and got married straight out of high school after I found out I was pregnant! While I was carrying you, your father and I realized that we didn't have the experience or the money to raise a child. Your father and I tried our best to make the money by gambling at…

**Edwin**: (Cutting Ranalt short) You put my future in the hands of a slot machine?!

**Ranalt**: You will never understand how hard the time was. I regret it every day from the time I wake up to the time I lay my head to rest!

**Edwin**: I really don't want to hear it. You are not my mother and I wish to never see you again for as long as we both shall live!

**(Tears stream down Ranalt's face as she realizes that there is nothing she can do. The gang continues down the passageway in dead silence. Meanwhile: The other group strikes up a conversation about Addy's relationship with Christopher as they step into a lounge and begin to investigate.)**

**James**: So Addy; how did dating your professor turn out for you?

**Addy**: Don't go there. I never want to hear Christopher's name again in my life.

**Annette**: (Sarcastically) That's interesting considering you just said his name.

**Addy**: Whatever.  
**Leviticus**: No! Not whatever! You obviously don't mind bending the rules a bit every now and then, do you?

**Addy**: You don't honestly think it was me do you?

**Annette**: I hate you!

**(Everyone glares at Annette.)**

**James**: Whoa. That was random, and confession-like…

**Annette**: (Surprised at what she said) I…I'm sorry. I don't know what made me say that. I just… I honestly just can't stand her. I cannot deal with her personality.

**Addy**: Wow. Am I really that bad?

**Everyone**: (In unison) Yeah…

**Leviticus**: Yeah. You're kind of really annoying.

**Addy**: Whatever.

**(Suddenly, the power is cut and the entire room is pitched into darkness and a bloodcurdling scream is heard. Meanwhile; the other gang finally reaches the end of their hallway and end up in a library.)**

**Chloe**: Well then. No corpses here…

**The Butler**: I hope the other group has more success.

**Christopher**: Doubt that. They probably aren't even halfway through with that stupid Addy girl with them.

**Chloe**: (Sarcastically) I can see you two are bound for the cover of a romance novel…

**Christopher**: In her dreams! She is honestly one of the most aggravating people I have ever crossed paths with.

**The Butler**: Hmm: That's very interesting…

**Chloe**: So it would be foolish to expect wedding invitations in the mail anytime soon?

**Christopher**: (Laughing) Yeah: expect scientists to clone mammals this spring too!

**Edwin**: You're the dumbest ex-professor I know… Ever heard of Dolly the sheep?

**Christopher**: Yeah: He was the first sheep to die of the bird flu, right?

**The Butler**: You're insane!

**Chloe**: You're dumb!

**Leviticus**: You're a real modern-day Hamlet, aren't you?

**Chloe**: What?

**Edwin**: Well it's obvious he's just faking insanity or dumbness to fool us into the mindset that he's too dumb to commit homicide. Not very clever Mr. Professor.

**The Butler**: (Ignoring Leviticus and changing the subject) Oh okay. So anyway: why do you hate Addy so much exactly?

**Christopher**: Don't even talk about her. I don't wanna hear her name escape any of your lips again. She can just drop dead for all I care!

**(At this point Christopher stumbles as the bookcase he was leaning against swivels and the body of a young girl collapses out from behind the bookcase.)**

**Chloe**: Well that's convenient!

**Christopher**: I have no idea what's going on!

**The Butler**: Don't play stupid!

**Christopher**: Don't insult my intelligence! I played no part in these murders!

**The Butler**: I don't believe you! The evidence says otherwise!

**Christopher**: Why would I want to kill this Mackenzie lady? I don't even know who she is!

**The Butler**: Oh come on! The evidence is against you! Someone call the police!

**Chloe**: I agree. Let's just arrest someone so we can get outta here!

**Edwin**: Wait…

**Chloe**: What?!

**Edwin**: You're lacking stone cold evidence. It's just pure coincidence I'm sure.

**Chloe**: Why would you stick up for him?

**Edwin**: Well I don't know. It's just… I know we have our differences but…

**The Butler**: But what?

**Edwin**: I just don't think it's fair to just convict him of a crime over something as trivial as this.

**The Butler**: Fine! But I've got my eye on you!

**Chloe**: (Sarcastically) I think both eyes would work out a bit better…

**(The other room is in mass chaos as the guests stumble around terrified by the lack of light.)**

**Annette**: (Terrified) Whoa! What's going on?!

**Leviticus**: Someone get the lights now!

**(The lights suddenly jolt back on.)**

**Annette**: (Breathless) Whoa! Is everybody okay?

**Leviticus**: Actually…

**Annette**: (Gasping) What?!

**Leviticus**: Somebody is missing.

**Annette**: (Shocked) Oh my god! It's just you, James, and me!

**Everyone**: (In unison) Addy!

**(Meanwhile the other group tries to think of what to do next.)**

**The Butler**: (Furiously) One of you imbeciles claimed another victim! Which one of you was it?

**(Silence.)**

**The Butler**: No one is going to talk, eh?

**Chloe**: (Mockingly) Well it wasn't Addy…

**Ranalt**: I want out of here right now!

**The Butler**: Oh no you don't! You're just as much of a suspect as the rest of these idiots!

**Chloe**: What do you propose to do then Mr. All-knowing butler?

**The Butler**: We obviously need to get to the lounge so we can see what the others found out!

**Christopher**: (Sarcastically) Yes! Why didn't I think of that?!

**Chloe**: Wait! You knew that the other passage lead to the lounge?

**The Butler**: (Annoyed) Of course I do! I've already gone over this. I would really appreciate it if you just… you know… shut up?

**Chloe**: (Sarcastically grinning) Wow. I really can't stand you!

**The Butler**: (Returning the grin) That's okay. I would rather you fell off your pedestal too; or possibly a cliff…?

**(Chloe struggles to keep her anger under control as Christopher holds her back.)**

**The Butler**: You seem awfully angry Chloe. I do hope I didn't do or say something to upset you!

**Chloe**: (Irritated) Of course not!

**The Butler**: Oh really? Because you seemed really heated. Possibly angry enough to kill?

**Chloe**: I would never!

**The Butler**: Hmm…

**(The other group also tries to think of what to do.)**

**James**: We need to find the others like… now.

**Annette**: Yeah. I think we're in the main part of the mansion again so that door should get us to the hallway again.

**(James, Annette, and Leviticus exit the lounge and reenter the hallway.)**

**Annette**: Where do you think they could have ended up?

**James**: Who knows? They could have been lead half way to France for all we know!

**(As they pace through the hall, they hear a distant conversation coming from a door near them.)**

**Leviticus**: Here! They're in the library!

**(James opens the door and they walk in.)**

**Chloe**: (To the other group as they enter the room) Oh my god! Addy is dead!

**James**: (Sarcastically) So that's why we couldn't find her!

**Christopher**: Question!

**The Butler**: Answer?

**Leviticus**: How did the killer get from your room to ours and how did they manage to cut the lights out?

**Chloe**: Who said it wasn't you, Annette, or James who killed her?

**The Butler**: Well isn't it obvious?

**Chloe**: (Annoyed) Yes. That's why she asked!

**The Butler**: Anyway. It's pretty obvious that it was someone from your group because we were all together in the room to my knowledge. And you know that those tunnels are all connected right?

**Christopher**: How are we supposed to know that?

**The Butler**: Well someone here obviously knew that!

**Ranalt**: You know what? My classic movie senses are kicking in and telling me that the butler really did do it!

**The Butler**: (Ignoring Ranalt) Someone needs to confess! And they better do it fast or I'm going to get severely angry!

**Edwin**: (Whispering to Christopher) If this isn't anger, what does he call it?

**Christopher**: (Chuckling) Yeah, no kidding.

**The Butler**: I am dead serious right now. If someone doesn't confess soon, I will call the police and you all will go to jail. I know way too much about each and every one of you.

**James**: How would you know our secrets? Did you spy on us last night in the lounge?

**The Butler**: Of course I did! Didn't you notice no supper was served? That was a lie to get you all to reveal your innermost thoughts and secrets! I knew that if you were all left in a room alone someone would step up and start the conversations.

**Christopher**: Honestly, I'm kind of questioning your motives right about now.

**Edwin**: Yeah, no kidding! You spied on us to hear all of our secrets; you know all the secret passageways…

**Chloe**: I say we call the police on you butler!

**The Butler**: You won't get far. I've taken the task of snatching all of your cell phones and cutting the phone lines.

**Christopher**: So you're confessing?

**The Butler**: No! I honest to God did not do it!

**Chloe**: (Suddenly) Wow. You know what? This is honestly exactly like a novel I read a few years back.

**James**: This is no time for a book discussion! There are lives at stake here!

**Annette**: No, she's right. I read that novel too.

**Christopher**: What does that have to do with anything at all?

**Chloe**: I'm just saying; this situation sounds eerily familiar.

**Annette**: Yeah! The people got invited to a mansion to meet the owner who wanted to find a person to inherit her stuff. The owner gets killed and the rest of the guests try to find out who it was. The people were all somehow linked together by secrets. There was even a part about secret passageways and tunnels…

**Edwin**: (Shivering) Wow. That's freaking creepy.

**Chloe**: Yeah. And it wasn't the butler who did it in the book either.

**(An awkward silence follows.)**

**James**: (Sarcastically) I'm sure you're going to tell us who it was…

**Annette**: Well, I really don't remember the ending. Sorry…

**Chloe**: Same here…

**The Butler**: So what are you getting at anyway? What does this have to do with the murders?

**Chloe**: Oh come on! You can't put two and two together?

**Christopher**: Apparently I keep coming up with five…

**Chloe**: Seriously? Do you not realize we have an author among us? That's why we recognized it… She wrote that novel! I can't believe I was so foolish! I helped to get that novel published! I didn't notice until now that she's not even with us right now!

**(Everyone hurriedly looks to the front door and hears the thundering sound of it slamming as the clock strikes midnight.)**


End file.
